


they don't know (what we are to each other)

by tyomawrites



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: They’ve been sneaking around for months now, Jack is the only one on Nassau to know O’Malley’s first name, not even Eleanor Guthrie knows it and Jack feels smug as O’Malley’s hands wander under the back of his shirt.“You’re such a good wife though.” O’Malley teases against his lips. Jack laughs quietly, well aware that they’re still in the street and O’Malley’s hands have changed direction and are wandering dangerously far underneath his waistband to grope at the top of his arse.





	they don't know (what we are to each other)

Jack doesn’t actually know how it started out, but he knows that he ends wrapped up in O’Malley’s grip night after night, caged against the mattress of the bed, their clothes abandoned on the floor and O’Malley’s cock buried inside him. But Jack likes it though, this arrangement, this relationship that has them both benefiting physically, emotionally. Jack doesn’t care how it starts, because it’s something good that he has it makes both of them happy. O’Malley’s accent is rough and growly when O’Malley pants into his ear and Jack likes the way O’Malley wraps his hands around his wrist and holds them over his head.

This night is just like any other night. Jack lingers outside of Eleanor’s inn while Charles is busy doing something or rather and Anne is fast asleep in her bed, tired after a week at sea. O’Malley doesn’t get time free until most of Eleanor’s patrons leave the tavern or there’s something to relieve him of his duties as Eleanor’s man-at-arms. Eventually as the moon rises higher into the night, O’Malley steps out of the tavern with sweat glinting on his exposed collarbone and some of his hair plastered to his forehead. His cheeks are flushed and his lip is cut, but he smiles when he sees Jack. 

“Yer waiting on me like a wife Jack.” O’Malley teases him with an easy smile. Jack steps back into the darkness underneath the balcony of the tavern and O’Malley follows him into the shadows to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Wouldn’t need to be waiting on you like a wife if you weren’t such a husband, Conall.” Jack teases. He’s quite in love with O’Malley, he’s not sure if Anne or Charles will understand, because O’Malley is Eleanor Guthrie’s man, but when he’s with O’Malley, Jack doesn’t care. O’Malley’s hands drop to his waist and angle their hips together while O’Malley leans in to kiss him. 

They’ve been sneaking around for months now, Jack is the only one on Nassau to know O’Malley’s first name, not even Eleanor Guthrie knows it and Jack feels smug as O’Malley’s hands wander under the back of his shirt. “You’re such a good wife though.” O’Malley teases against his lips. Jack laughs quietly, well aware that they’re still in the street and O’Malley’s hands have changed direction and are wandering dangerously far underneath his waistband to grope at the top of his arse. Jack turns his head to the side to look out into the moonlit street in case they have an audience. 

“I can’t wait to get ye into bed Jackie.” O’Malley mutters in his ear. O’Malley nips at his earlobe and grinds his hips in small circles against Jacks which makes his erection clearly known to the both of them. Jack’s own cock twitches in interest and he presses his nose into O’Malley’s damp skin and nibbles on a patch of skin there.

“Then shouldn’t we head to bed instead of humping in the street like teenagers.” Jack quips. O’Malley delivers a firm but playful smack to his arse at the quip but he laughs all the same. 

“Fair point, fair point.” O’Malley all but hauls him over his shoulder and sets off towards the inn where Eleanor Guthrie is paying for the room that he and O’Malley defile almost every night. O’Malley does put him down when they get to the inn doors, can’t disrupt the patrons of Giselle’s inn too badly lest it gets reported back to Eleanor. O’Malley takes Jack by the hand and leads him up the stairs, with a small word of hello to Giselle in passing. Jack nods his greeting to her before O’Malley tugs him into his room and pushes him against the door to close it. 

“Been waitin’ for ye for a while, been thinking about ye the whole day.” O’Malley rasps into his ear while his hands push into Jack’s trousers. “Heard ye took another prize with that capt’n of yers and didn’t get injured in the fight.” O’Malley has a hint of praise in his tone as he squeezes two solid handfuls of Jacks arse. “Was thinking about how I’d reward you tonight, being so good and havin’ yer wits about ye, coming back to me safe.” O’Malley lifts Jack with a firm grip on his thighs and pins him to the wall with his body, wrapping Jack’s legs around his waist with no form of protest from Jack.

O’Malley finds his wrists and takes them in hand, before he holds them above Jack’s head against the wall and begins to grind his hips against Jack’s clothed cock. Jack grumbles out a small breathy, moaned protest at the treatment of his trousers before O’Malley’s mouth at his throat has him breaking off into a loud moan. 

O’Mally smirks and runs his free hand over Jack’s side, before it slips up Jack’s shirt to tease at his nipple. Jack yelps, and whines when O’Malley pinches his nipple and teases him. “Do you want me to fuck you Jack? Till you’re boneless and fucked silly?” O’Malley croons as he gives a particularly hard thrust against the hard line of Jack’s cock.

And that’s exactly what Jack wants after a harsh day at sea, and a fight, and trying to do all his duties as the ships quartermaster without Charles being a fucking idiot like he is sometimes. He nods towards O’Malley before opening his mouth and a breathy, “please fuck me.” slips out of it.

O’Malley grins and hitches Jack’s legs further around his waist before he pulls them both away from the door and walks Jack over to the bed. Jack gets dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and manhandled onto his stomach before O’Malley stills and leans back to make a noise of satisfaction. Jack glances over his shoulder to see O’Malley watching him, the mercenary’s hands stilled on his thighs, although they’re twitching like he wants to touch.

Jack wiggles his hips playfully, smiling when O’Malley’s eyes darken and the man surges forward on the bed to grab Jack’s arse firmly and smack it over his trousers, before said offending item of clothing is getting deflty cut away from his legs and the scraps are being thrown to the floor. His underwear follows despite his protests, and then O’Malley is leaning his head between Jack’s thighs to take his cock into his mouth.

It’s warm, wet and so fucking good. Jack arches against the bed as O’Malley wraps a hand around the shaft of his cock and works the head with his mouth. His other arm is pressed firmly over Jack’s belly, holding him down onto the bed until Jack is writhing. “Fucccck!” He drags out the word as his legs twitch and he thrusts into the heat of O’Malley’s mouth. 

O’Malley pulls off his cock with a pop and a grin, before he’s reaching over to the bedside table for the vial of oil that they both know is there. Jack gets turned over onto his stomach, chest flat to the bed but O’Malley pushes his knees under him. O’Malley bites at one cheek of his arse and chuckles when Jack yelps, only to have that yelp turn into a long, broken out moan as O’Malley slicks up two fingers and starts to work them inside Jack.

“You feel so fucking good love.” O’Malley coos from behind him. Jack whines, breathless as he tries to arch his back and respond.

“Would feel-ah!” Jack is cut off as O’Malley crooks his fingers against Jack’s sweetspot. “So much better if you’d fuck me!” Jack whines. O’Malley chuckles and shuffles forward until his hips are pressed against Jacks while his fingers are still pushing inside him and working him open.o

“You’ll have my cock soon love.” O’Malley growls low, his accent thick. “Just like hearin’ ye when I work ye open.” He teases with a twist of both his fingers inside Jack. Jack lets out a cry and pushes his face against his bicep, pushing himself back and fucking himself onto O’Malley’s hand. 

“Please!” Jack nearly shouts when O’Malley presses on his sweetspot deliberately. 

“Who could say no to ye?” O’Malley mutters before pulling his fingers from jack’s arse. Jack can feel the blunt head of O’malley’s cock as the man lines himself up to start the slow push and stretch. Jack loves it, the feeling of O’Malley’s cock stretching him, the satisfaction when the shaft of his cock puts pressure on his sweet spot and causes him to writhe. When O’Malley starts to thrust and suddenly all his nerve endings are on fire. 

Jack whimpers when O’Malley grabs his hips and pulls back until only the head remains inside him, and then his hips snap forward and Jack howls. Jack immediately presses his face into his bicep to stifle his noises as O’Malley sets a quick and almost desperate pace. It’s understandable, as Jack’s been at sea for a week, and he loves it. One of O’Malley’s hands slide up from his hips to cup at his chin, and Jack is being pulled back to chest to O’Malley and his partner is whispering praises into his ear.

“SO fucking beautiful with me cock in ye Jack, I love it. I love ye.” O’Malley kisses his ear and sucks a mark on the spot behind his ear and under the line of his Jack. Jack moans back an I love you in return, thrusting back against O’Malley’s hips.

“Fuckin… hate being away from you.” Jack manages to push out, his voice shaky with each of O’Malley’s thrusts. “Been thinkin’ about your cock every night. I missed it.” Jack tries for suave, but his voice comes out like a breathy, needy moan and he blushes. O’Malley presses his face against the nape of his neck and kisses over the fine hairs.

Both their breathing is laboured, desperate to cum together for the first time in a week. Jack shoves a hand down between his chest and the mattress, circling a hand around his cock and tugging on it in time of O’Malley’s thrusts. 

“It’s been the same.” O’Malley says into the patch of damp skin at the nape of his neck. “God I need you Jack.” O’Malley tells him in a breathy moan as his rhythm falters and his thrusts get firmer. 

“You should finish inside me.” Jack suggests as he fumbles for one of O’Malley’s hands with his free hand, entwining their fingers together and dragging them to his mouth so he can kiss O’Malley’s knuckles. “Fuck,” A particularly hard thrust from O’Malley has him moaning between his sentence. “S’been too long.” 

O’Malley’s hips stutter half a dozen thrusts later and he grunts, low in Jack’s ear as he spills inside him. Jack tugs at his cock once, twice more before he spills over his fingers twisting the head of his cock. O’Malley slumps against the line of his back, pressing kisses to wherever he can reach on Jack’s shoulders and the back of his neck. 

Eventually, O’Malley rolls off of him and reaches for a shirt that’s abandoned from over the side of the bed and mops up the sweat and cum trickling down Jack’s thigh. Jack melts into the mattress and spreads his legs, stretching along the softness before O’Malley is flipping him over to clean his hand and softening cock. Jack lets out a tired, satisfied noise when O’Malley leans over and kisses him, tossing the shirt aside to be forgotten until morning. 

“I’ve missed you.” O’Malley whispers against his lips. Jack grins tiredly and reaches out to pull O’Malley back into the bed before awkwardly yanking the covers over them.

“Missed you too darling.” Jack drawls with a yawn. O’Malley smiles and nudges Jack’s cheek with his nose before he settles on his pillow. Jack tucks his face into O’Malley chest and smiles to himself as O’Malley’s arms wrap around him.

“G’Night sweetie.” O’Malley murmurs. Jack’s reply is sleepy and muffled.

O’Malley reaches over to the lamp on the bedside table and blows the candle out, finally feeling satisfied enough to fall asleep, Jack wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
